Obviousness
by Kim HyeNi
Summary: Kim Namjoon. Seorang ayah juga politikus hebat di Korea Selatan. Pengaruhnya sangat besar terhadap negeri ini. Tetapi, bagaimana dengan keluarganya? / NamJin/BabyJimin/VKook/Neo/ it's a collaboration fict. BTS & VIXX fanfiction.
1. Prolog

" _Appa_!"

Namjoon berlutut untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan sang anak. Ia pun merentangkan tangannya sehingga sang anak dapat masuk kedalam pelukannya. Dan selanjutnya, ia pun berdiri, mengangkat sang anak dan membawanya 'terbang'.

" _ugh_ , anak appa ini semakin berat— _eoh_?"

Sedangkan sang anak hanya tertawa dengan riangnya. Merasa tergelitik karena sang ayah memberinya ciuman yang bertubi-tubi. Dari arah dapur, Seokjin datang dengan piring kecil di tangannya.

"Jimin- _ie_ sayang, ayo makan dulu. Eomma tidak mau kau mengeluh sakit perut lagi."

Sejenak, Namjoon dan Jimin saling bertatapan sebelum tertawa—mendengar suara sang ibu yang terdengar lucu di telinga mereka. Tapi karena Jimin mengerti kekhawatiran sang ibu, ia pun menepuk pundak sang ayah untuk minta dilepaskan.

" _Appa_. Turun."

Sekali lagi, Namjoon mengecup pipi sang anak sebelum menurunkan Jimin dari gendongannya. Ia pun menghampiri sang istri, mengelus punggung nya dan mengecup tengkuk Seokjin. "Apa yang kau buat untuk jagoan kita, sayang?"

Seokjin tersenyum kecil. "Hanya nasi dengan kuah dan sedikit sayuran." Ia menunjukan isi mangkuk itu dan menghela nafas. "Aku takut jika asma nya akan kambuh. Sekolah nya mengadakan banyak kegiatan di musim gugur ini."

Namjoon menusap bahu Seokjin dengan lembut. Sejenak, Seokjin membungkuk untuk menyuapkan makanan kepada sang anak. Dan saat menegakkan tubuhnya, Namjoon langsung merangkul tubuh itu dan berbisik di telinganya.

"Kau kan bisa meminta izin, sayang."

Seokjin mendengus. "Jika saja Jimin belum bisa membaca, mungkin ia tak akan tau jika sekolahnya meminta izin perihal kegiatan itu." Mendengar itu, Namjoon pun tertawa keras. Hingga Seokjin menyikut perut nya karena membuat Jimin menatapnya dengan heran.

" _Appa_. Kenapa?"

Dengan kasar, Seokjin melepaskan pelukannya dan berlutut untuk menyuapkan makanan sang anak lagi. "Tidak apa-apa, sayang. _Appa_ mu hanya sedang tidak waras."

Jimin menelan makanannya dengan cepat, membuat Seokjin terperangah sejenak. "Sayang, apa tenggorokanmu sudah tidak sakit?" Anak laki-laki itu menggeleng kecil dan membuka mulutnya, meminta makan. Namjoon tersenyum bangga. Ia pun mengacak-acak rambut Jimin.

"Wah, anak appa kuat, ya! Kalau begitu, besok kau bisa saja meminum susu coklat mu lagi."

Dengan mulut penuh, Jimin menatap sang ayah dengan penuh harap. Di sisi lain, Seokjin menatap tajam Namjoon.

"Namjoon- _ie_."

Namjoon tertawa kecil melihat reaksi dari keduanya. Tiba-tiba, Namjoon mengangkat Jimin saat dirasa makanan dimulutnya telah habis ditelan. "Cha—ayo kita cuci-cuci kemudian tidur!"

Suara tawa yang riang kembali terdengar. Membuat Seokjin tersenyum lembut. Jimin, anaknya itu sangat dekat dengan sang ayah. Dan ia pikir, mungkin Jimin akan menjadi pribadi yang kuat seperti ayahnya. Tapi bisa saja kebalikannya. Karena sampai saat ini, Jimin tidak pernah marah ketika ada hal yang tidak ia suka. Ia pun rentan menangis jika ada hal yang membuatnya sedih.

Ah—mungkin saja ia akan menjadi seperti dirinya.

Seokjin beranjak pergi ke dapur untuk menaruh piring kotor itu sebelum ia sadar dan berteriak keras.

"KIM NAMJOON! JIMIN BELUM MENGHABISKAN MAKANANNYA!"

Dan sayangnya, Namjoon tidak sadar jika ini adalah malam terakhirnya untuk berbahagia.

 ** _Ada yang tertarik? :))_**

 ** _aku gk pede sebetulnya nulis disini. :"_**

 ** _semoga pada suka ya..._**

 ** _aku udah publish ini di wattpad dengan username @Ao_Hikaru._**

 ** _siapa tau ada yg berminat. wkwk_**


	2. Chapter 1

Kim Namjoon tidak pernah sekalipun berpikir bahwa itu adalah makan malam terakhir bersama keluarga kecilnya tercinta. Tadi pagi dia pergi ke kantor seperti biasanya, dipakaikan dasi oleh sang istri seperti biasanya,mendapat ciuman juga bisikan mesra "cepat pulang" seperti biasa, dan tentu saja mendapat rengekan tentang tidak ingin sekolah dari anak tunggalnya.

Semua Namjoon jalani seperti yang selalu dilakukannya setiap hari—hangat dan penuh kasih. Namun, Panggilan telepon dari kepolisian pada pukul setengah tiga sore langsung melenyapkan kehangatan Namjoon –sepertinya untuk selamanya. Karena sejak pertama kali sang detektif menceritakan runtut kejadian tentang penculikan kedua orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya, Namjoon segera kehilangan jiwa dan semangat hidupnya.

"Kim Seokjin dan Kim Jimin –anak dan istrimu diculik."

.

.

.

.

 _Obviousness_

 _Collaboration project BTS and VIXX fanfiction_

 _BTS and VIXX are belongs to their company_

 _But this story is belongs to 'KimHyeni' and 'Park Hyesung_ '

.

.

"—Tuan? Tuan Besar. Anda baik-baik saja?"

Namjoon mengerjapkan matanya kemudian menatap supirnya dengan senyuman kecil. "ah, saya baik-baik saja."

"Jika anda mau kita bisa kembali ke rumah. Saya takut tuan kembali—"

"Tidak apa. Saya sudah tenang. Lanjutkan saja. Saya perlu memantau pencarian mereka."

Sang supir menatap khawatir majikannya sebelum ia mengangguk dan berkata "Baik, tuan." Sang supir tau, Tuan nya tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Ia melihat sendiri.

Bagaimana Tuan nya itu mengamuk dan menghancurkan segala yang ada diruangan itu. Memarahi setiap orang yang berusaha berbicara padanya. Berkata bahwa mereka tak bekerja dengan baik. Menyalahkan semua yang ada di sekitarnya. Sampai akhirnya polisi yang bertugas disana harus memberi tembakan bius untuk Tuan nya itu. Walaupun terkesan tidak sopan dan kurang bermoral, tetapi itu harus mereka lakukan. Jika tidak, mungkin akan terjadi hal yang lebih parah dari itu.

Sedangkan sang Tuan besar menatap pemandangan diluar mobil dengan pandangan yang tak bisa di artikan. Sudah 15 hari ia ditahan dirumahnya sendiri oleh dokter pribadinya. Kawan-kawannya pun berada disana. Entah untuk apa, tapi mereka lumayan membantu. Walaupun tak sekali-dua kali ia kembali mengamuk karena salah satu dari mereka mengingatkan nya tentang istri dan anak terkasihnya.

Namjoon merasa 'hancur'. Setelah detektif yang bertugas itu berbicara, ia tak lagi merasakan dirinya. Pikirannya kalut. Kehangatan dan kebahagiaan yang telah ia bangun bersama dengan sang istri dan buah hatinya, hancur lebur tak tersisa. Dan ia merasa menjadi orang terbodoh di dunia ini.

Suara ketukan di jendela mobil membuatnya tersadar. Terlihat seseorang dengan pakaian dinasnya yang rapih dan senyum lebarnya yang membuat Namjoon harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak lepas kendali dan membunuh orang itu. Namjoon memberi tanda sang supir untuk membuka jendela itu dan membiarkannya berbicara dengan orang itu.

Dan Namjoon menyesal telah membiarkan orang itu berbicara.

"Tuan Kim! Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Suara itu begitu menggema di telinga Namjoon. Di ikuti oleh tawa kecil yang menjijikan bagi nya. Namjoon tersenyum sinis.

"oh- Tuan Choi. Terima kasih telah menanyakan itu. Apa anda ada keperluan dengan ku?"

Dan Namjoon bersumpah tidak akan membiarkan dia lepas dari daftar hitamnya. Suara tawa pria itu begitu menakutkan bagi yang mendengarnya. Tetapi bagi Namjoon, itu bahkan tidaklah lebih dari sampah.

"Kau tau, pembentukan kabinet untuk masa kerja kali ini akan terbentuk. Bukankah lebih baik anda menjernihkan pikiran anda dan beristirahat? Saya dengar anda hampir saja menghancurkan kantor kepolisian Seoul, kemarin. Bukankah itu buruk, tuan Kim?"

Namjoon tak bisa menahan tawanya. Suara tawanya begitu berwibawa, membuat orang itu sedikit mendelik tidak suka. Seakan-akan bukan reaksi itu yang ia inginkan.

"Tuan Choi.. anda tidak mengenal lelah, rupanya. Sudah berapa kali saya katakan, saya tidak akan mundur." Namjoon dapat melihat orang yang disebut Tuan Choi itu akan kembali berbicara, jika saja tidak ada detektif yang datang menghampiri mobil nya.

"Tuan Kim Namjoon, anda sudah kami tunggu."

Namjoon mengangguk mengerti. Ia pun keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan mengikuti detektif itu tanpa menghiraukan Tuan Choi. Pria itu menatap Namjoon tidak suka, kemudian senyuman miringnya tercipta.

"Tuan Kim, selamat mencari istri dan anak anda."

Namjoon membelalakan matanya. Dengan cepat ia memutar badannya dan melihat pria tadi memasuki mobilnya. Belum sempat ia menanyakan maksudnya, mobil tersebut telah bergerak menjauhi lingkungan kantor kepolisian ini.

Apa-apaan itu?! Kenapa pria tua itu bisa tau tentang istri dan anaknya?

Dengan perasaan yang tak karuan, Namjoon mendatangi detektif yang menatapnya dan mengangkat kerah orang itu.

"Kau dengar apa yang dikatakannya? KAU DENGAR KAN?!" Detektif itu mengangguk pelan kemudian melepas pegangan Namjoon di kerahnya dengan hati-hati.

"Tuan Kim—"

"Pelakunya pasti dia. DIA YANG MENCULIK ISTRI DAN ANAK KU!"

"Tuan Kim! Tenanglah!" Detektif itu memegang kedua lengan Namjoon dengan erat. "Kami telah menginterogasinya. Itulah alasan kenapa ada Tuan Choi disini."

Namjoon menutup kedua matanya dan menghentakan tangan detektif itu dari lengannya. Ia pun memijit keningnya pelan. Berusaha menghilangkan pening yang dirasa. "lalu? Hasilnya?"

Detektif itu menghela nafasnya lalu mempersilahkan Namjoon untuk mengikutinya tanpa kata-kata. Detektif itu menatap Namjoon dengan iba. Ia sudah bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi pria itu dengan hasil pencariannya. Ia pun masih tidak percaya sampai sekarang.

Klien nya ini, Kim Namjoon, adalah politikus yang hebat. Ia sudah berhasil mengubah sistem Negara ini menjadi lebih baik. Meskipun awalnya ia hanyalah anggota DPR, tetapi Presiden Negara ini telah mempercayainya. Dari awal Presiden merekrutnya menjadi bagian dari jajaran para menteri Negara ini, ia telah membuat banyak perubahan berarti untuk masyarakat.

Jika kalian bertanya tentang Kim Namjoon, siapapun akan berkata dia adalah orang hebat. Salah satu dari sekian banyak penggerak Negara ini. Tetapi tidak banyak yang tau akan kehidupan pribadinya. Kim Namjoon menutupi keluarga kecilnya dari kerasnya dunia ini.

Ia kira semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tapi ternyata ia salah. Masih banyak setan-setan kecil yang berkeliaran di dunianya. Bahkan dengan kejamnya, bisa saja setan-setan itu merenggut nyawa siapapun yang mereka incar dengan mudah. Dan salah satu korbannya adalah Kim Namjoon sendiri. Dunia nya hancur. Kehangatannya direnggut. Sumber kasih sayangnya di lenyapkan tak bersisa.

Dan sekali lagi detektif itu menghela nafas dengan berat. Semoga saja Tuhan masih berbaik hati untuk menaruh kesadaran pria hebat itu. Atau, semoga saja ada kebahagiaan yang disisakan untuknya. Iya, dia berharap pria itu masih memiliki sumber kebahagiannya walaupun hanya sedikit.

Untuk pertama kalinya, detektif itu mengernyitkan dahinya. Suasana kantor kepolisian itu begitu ramai. Ribut akan suatu hal yang ia tak ketahui. Ia melirik Namjoon yang berdiri di belakangnya—tidak peduli dengan keributan ini. Tetapi kemudian ia menjadi orang pertama yang bereaksi dengan perkataan salah satu polisi yang menghampiri detektif itu.

"Lapor! Lokasi Kim Seokjin dan Kim Jimin telah ditemukan!"

.

.

.

.

 ** _AKU MASIH TIDAK PEDEE. huhuhuhuhu_** ** _aku sedih. karena gk punya waktu buat ngetik lagi. makanya yg di wp belum di lanjut. TT_** ** _ku usahakan kok. duh._** ** _makasih kalian yg mau bacaa. jangan spoiler yaa. huehehehe_**

 ** _Don't forget to review, please~_**


End file.
